


Born This Way

by ssvara05



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssvara05/pseuds/ssvara05
Summary: Set after Ultron but before Civil War. Reader joins the Avengers and learns that her fate has always been intertwined with Hydra.Some content can be triggering, so please check the tags.





	1. Chapter 1

The Avengers all gathered to await the arrival of Fury. Steve was particularly impatient as he would normally visit Peggy at this time. "Tony, did Fury give any indication of what this is all about?"

"Yeah, no, sorry Capsicle, it's not like Fury is big on sharing. He asked me to prepare a room though, so we may have a resident eyepatch for a while."

They could all hear the sound of the helicopter landing. Moments later, Fury entered with you in tow. "It's been awhile, hm?" Fury and Steve shook hands.

Tony locked eyes with you. "And just who is this beauty?"

You snorted. "Is that any way to speak to your new co-worker, Stark?"

"New co-what now? Is she serious, Fury?"

"Yes Stark, she is serious. You didn't think I asked for a room for myself, did you?"

"Aw, I'm hurt. Look me in the eye and say that, Eyepatch."

You cringed at the nickname for Fury. "Nick, do you want me to explain, or do you wanna do the honors?"

Tony looked between you and Fury. "Hang on, you two are on a first name basis? Okay, what's next, hm? Did she know you faked your death before me?"

You chimed in. "Um, actually, I was the one who sent out the necessary information to the media to fake his death."

Tony looked at you. "You're serious?" He turned to Fury. "She's serious?"

Steve looked at his watch. "Can we get back to what really matters, please?"

"Yes, of course we can. Avengers, meet (Y/N), one of the best hackers SHIELD has ever known. She was born with certain abilities, but continuously turned down offers to join the Avengers, until now. Train with her and learn to work well together. I have to get back Europe, but good luck." Fury nodded and turned to head back to his helicopter, leaving no room for questions from anyone.

You watched Fury leave and felt how awkward it was as everyone heard the helicopter take off. "Shit, okay that was more…abrupt that I thought it would be. Um, I guess do you guys have any questions for me?"

Steve looked at you suspiciously. "Why would you want to join the Avengers now after refusing for years?" 

This is not something you like to talk about. Only Fury knows the whole story. "Um, honestly, I don't like talking about this. Nick is the only one who knows the whole story, and I am not quite ready to share it just yet. I hope that you can trust Nick enough to trust me for now."

Everyone was deep in thought, but they all knew you were right. It was enough for now that Fury trusted you.

"Fair enough. Tony, can you show her to her room? You can take the day to get settled in, (Y/N). Training will start tomorrow."

You said your thanks and followed Tony. He led you to a room at the end of a long hallway. "Welcome to your new home. If you need anything, just ask JARVIS."

"Thank you." As Tony left, you started to look around your room. It was quite big with a memory foam king bed, large desk, comfy couch, walk-in closet, and a rather excessive bathroom. Yeah, you could definitely get used to this. 

You started to unpack and organize your room, when you heard a knock on the door. "Come in!"

Wanda entered your room timidly. "Hi, I'm Wanda. I just wanted to see if you needed anything? I know it can be weird to join a pre-existing team, so I just wanted you to know that I am here if you ever need anything."

"That's very nice of you, thanks!"

"Of course, how do you feel about your room?"

"Oh wow, it's…a lot more than I expected to have in a room. It's way more than I am used to honestly, but I love it."

Wanda nodded. "Yes, I completely understand. Coming from Sokovia, I was not used to having much of anything. This room setup felt like a palace to me, but I suppose I should have expected such from Tony."

You could not help but laugh at that. "You're absolutely right. I should not have been surprised."

"Alright, well I will let you get settled in. I am right across the hall if you need anything!"

"Thanks again!" As the door closed, you continued unpacking, but truth be told, you did not bring much. All of your clothes and your 2 pairs of shoes barely took up any room in the walk-in closet, and your toiletries still left a great deal of empty space on your sink. You did only own one suitcase and backpack…

You wandered into the kitchen to make some dinner and were met by a shirtless, sweaty Steve Rogers. "(Y/N), are you all moved in?"

"Yes Captain, I am, thanks for asking." 

He shuffled uncomfortably. "Please, just call me Steve."

"Oh, of course, sorry Steve! I did not mean to make you uncomfortable."

Steve smiled warmly. "Do not worry about it. Were you looking for some dinner? I have lasagna in the oven if you want some."

"Actually, that would be great, thank you, Cap, ah, Steve."

Steve chuckled at your slip of tongue. "Perfect, it should be ready in 15. I'll just go get dressed."

As Steve left to get dressed, you explored the kitchen, figuring out which spices and foods they had and what you would need to buy to cook in the future. "Would you like me to add anything to the grocery list?"

You were so startled, and as you looked around, you were unable to locate the source. "Who-who's there?"

"Sorry, I am JARVIS. You can speak with me at any time if you have a question. Is there anything that you want me to add to the grocery list?"

Once you overcame the shock of the automated voice, you said, "Actually yes. Can you add hummus, cajun spices, breakfast sausage, flatbread, asparagus, and salmon to the list?"

"Of course, everything will be delivered by noon tomorrow."

"Awesome, thank you…JARVIS."

You heard Steve chuckle from behind you and turned around. "What's so funny?"

"Sorry, it's just been a while since I've seen someone get as freaked out by JARVIS as I was. In my day, we did not have that kind of tech."

"You say that like a nostalgic grandpa."

"I mean, isn't that what I am? Although I look a lot younger don't I?"

You couldn't suppress your grin. "Yeah, you don't look a day over 60." Steve opened his mouth to retort back, but the oven interrupted him. Dinner was ready.

The two of you ate lasagna and talked about your work for SHIELD. "So you seriously think you're a better hacker than Tony?"

"Hey, those are Nick's words. I have never seen Tony in action, so I wouldn't know."

"You and Nick…you seem to have an interesting relationship."

You were a bit taken aback. You never realized how people must view you and Fury. "Um, well, I guess we do. He saved my life, and he saved me from myself."

"Oh." You could see Steve had more questions on the tip of his tongue, but JARVIS spoke first.

"Ms. (Y/N), Mr. Stark has requested your presence in the lab."

"Oh okay. Um, thank you for the lasagna, Steve."

"Of course, any time you want lasagna, just let me know."

You looked back as you headed towards the lab and said, "I will."

Tony looked up from his lab bench as you entered. "Sorry to cut your dinner date short. I wanted to get a head start on your Avengers suit, so I needed to learn a bit about your powers and take some vitals readings."

"Oh, sure. I mainly have telekinesis, but I have some degree of weather control, not in an extreme capacity, more like…weather manipulation."

"Okay, do you mind if I take some readings while you use your power? That way your suit can accommodate your abilities."

"Yeah, go ahead."

Tony placed a few electrodes on you and gave you the go ahead. He recorded the change in vitals whenever you used your abilities. This went on for about an hour before he was pleased. "Perfect, I have everything I need. I should have a prototype for you in a few days."

"Thank you. That's awesome! I'll see you for training tomorrow then." After a nod from Tony, you headed back to your room, but as you rounded the corner you bumped right into Steve. 

You would've fallen flat on your back, but Steve managed to catch you. "(Y/N), I'm so sorry. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, thanks. I should've looked where I was going."

"No, ma'am, I should have." The two of you began to walk back to the corridor with the rooms.

You looked at Steve. "Did you just call me ma'am?"

Steve turned slightly red. "Apologies, it's an old habit, and it just slips out sometimes."

You chuckled. "That's okay, it just took me by surprise is all."

Steve apologized again, and he entered his room, which incidentally was right next to yours. You could not help but smile. Steve was quite nice, and you looked forward to getting to know him and working together.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day you woke up bright and early to go for a run and do a quick ab workout. When you were done, you went to make eggs before training. As you entered the training room, you noticed every Avenger looked quite perplexed.

Sam asked, "Why the hell are you sweaty when training hasn't even started?"

"Honestly? I forgot about training when I first woke up, so I went for my usual workout routine and nearly finished it before I remembered." Everyone got a good laugh out of that, except for Natasha. 

Natasha was quietly observing you, and you could not help but feel like she was looking right through you, finding your weak spots. "Show us what you can do, (Y/N)."

You nodded and began moving things around. "I also have some weather manipulation, but I can't exactly demonstrate that here." The Avengers curiosity seemed piqued by that, but they simply moved on to other demonstrations. You demonstrated your skills in hand to hand combat as well as with a knife and bow and arrow. When Natasha tried to give you a gun, you turned it down. "I, uh, I don't use guns."

"Do you know how to fire one if you need to?"

You considered Natasha carefully before answering. "Well yes, I know how, but I don't like or feel comfortable using guns. If I need to, then I will, but please don't ask me to demonstrate."

Natasha squinted at you. "I thought so. You're (Y/N) (Y/L/N), aren't you?"

You froze. "How do you know my last name? Nick only gave you guys my first."

"Let's just say that I've heard of you, and I know why you don't like guns. I can only guess why it took you so long to embrace your abilities."

Shit. You never wanted anyone to know. "Right, okay, well I think I've had enough training for today." Without another word, you left the gym.

The Avengers were confused, and Steve spoke up, "Natasha, why did you do that? How do you know her?"

Natasha turned around. "(Y/N) shot her father before she met Fury. Fury took her in. I've heard stories about her, but this girl should not be an Avenger."

Wanda was furious. "You should not have said any of that to her. Fury knows all of it and trusts her, while you do not know the whole story and still decided to make her uncomfortable! This will not help her acclimate to the team."

"Secrets on this team have nearly gotten us killed on more occasions than one." Natasha left, confident that she had done the right thing.

Steve left to go check on (Y/N). He knocked on your door but received no answer. "JARVIS, do you know where (Y/N) is?"

"She is sitting on the roof, sir."

Without another word, Steve took the elevator up to the roof. Steve watched you sitting with your feet hanging off the side of the roof. It was drizzling, but as you brought your hand into a fist, the rain began to come down harder. You closed your eyes with your head facing the sky so you could feel every drop. You let the rain wash over you, and it felt like it was washing away your guilt.

"(Y/N)?" The moment Steve said your name, you released your fist, and the rain immediately returned to a drizzle.

"What do you want, Steve?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'll be fine."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

You looked up at Steve. He was genuinely concerned. You could see that much in his eyes. "Actually…yeah."

Steve nodded and sat down next to you, and he turned to look at you quietly, ready to listen. 

"I was born this way. I don't know the full story because my father refused to talk about it while sober, but my mom was trying to catch my food after I made it float away. She fell…she died. My dad did not know how to deal with me, and as he became more and more drunk, he became abusive. He blamed me for her death, and I blamed myself too. I didn't accept my powers, which also meant I could not control them. One day my dad downed a handle of whiskey and took out a gun. He was going to kill me. I used my powers to get the gun away from him, but when I picked it up and tried to unload it, I didn't know what I was doing. I shot him. It was an accident, but I am responsible for the deaths of both of my parents."

Steve pulled you into a hug and whispered, "(Y/N)…I am so sorry. None of that is your fault. I hope you know that now."

"Fury found me after that. The Centipede program had tried to take me for testing, but he got to me first. He spent years helping me realize that I am not at fault. He helped me embrace my abilities, but I still preferred to be a hacker. I was afraid of using my abilities for so long, but recently, when I found out that Centipede is a Hydra project, I decided I needed to get more involved in the fight. Fury helped me train my abilities further, and we decided it was time for me to find my place among the Avengers."

"I see…well, you have a place here. I will speak with Natasha."

"No, please do not talk about this. I will prove myself to her in my own time, but her view of me is not important for now. Thank you though, I really appreciate it."

Steve nodded. "Of course. I will keep this to myself then. If you ever need to talk, you know where to find me."

You watched Steve head back inside before manipulating the drizzle once more. What you did not know was that Natasha and Tony had listened to the entire conversation using the rooftop camera.

Tony looked at Natasha and smirked. "I bet you feel like a real jackass now, hm?"

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Shut it unless you want me to do it for you. I was right to be suspicious based on what I heard. I just did not have the whole story."

"I mean I know I'm not one to advocate against pissing people off, but maybe you should apologize to our newest Avenger…"

Natasha considered it for a moment. "I suppose I should." Natasha left Tony and returned to her room to contemplate her apology.


	3. Chapter 3

You left the roof after a while. You may have been soaked, but you still needed a shower. 

After your shower, JARVIS informed you that your groceries were in, so you decided to make some cajun salmon for lunch with asparagus. No one else was in the kitchen so you figured you could get away with playing some music. You were busy jamming out to your favorite playlist, so you did not notice when Natasha entered, until she turned the music down. You turned around and awkwardly found yourself face to face with Natasha.

"Oh, sorry, was the music too loud?"

"No, the music was fine, but I need to speak with you. I need to apologize."

"Oh. No, you don't need to apologize. You did what you thought was right."

"True, but I did not know the whole story, so that should have been a one-on-one conversation."

"I definitely would have preferred that." The oven beeped. "Sorry, can we talk about this more later? I'm starving."

Natasha nodded. "Of course. Well, you know where I live."

As Natasha left, you grabbed your lunch and took it to the theater to watch an episode of The Mindy Project while you ate.


End file.
